Happosai (claymade)
Happosai (八宝斎 Happōsai) is the founder and grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, having taught Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. He is known as much for his perversion was as his martial arts mastery. Profile Appearance Happosai is a tiny man, about the same height as Cologne. He is completely bald except for some hair on the sides of his head and has a pencil-thin mustache. He wears a two piece dark maroon colored outfit. He also makes use of various disguises when needed and when on his underwear raids typically sports a traditional Japanese mask made from a folded tenugui. It is more a ceremonial disguise than an actually functional disguise, and is believed to have its roots in the now-discouraged practice of yobai or night-crawling. Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 21: War Dance After returning to the Tendo dojo only to find the place wrecked and none of the inhabitants anywhere to be found. Happosai decided to make himself scarce and return after everything blows over. However returned he found the Joketsuzoku fighting an army of Youma. Happosai quickly realized that they weren’t human and that meant he didn’t have to be as "gentle" with them as he would with a real woman. Happousai was like a child in a candy store bouncing from youma to youma like a demented pinball, groping, fondling, squeezing, sowing greater and greater chaos everywhere he went as the monsters tried to come to terms with this new assailant. Upon realizing what was going on the Loofah took their forces back to the Nekohanten so they wouldn’t catch Happosai’s attention. While Cologne and Soap stay behind to watch the chaos. Happosai was finally distracted by the arrival of the Dark Generals and rescued Cologne from Kunzite. However Happosai wasn’t there to join the battle merely to tell Kunzite to allow him to enjoy himself in peace. Kunzite wouldn’t allow him to just leave and launched a brief series of magical blasts at the ancient pervert. Off to the side Cologne noticed that Kunzite wasn’t actually trying to kill Happosai. Whatever his intentions he succeeded in provoking the old master. Blinding flashes of light exploded all around Cologne, as she, Happousai and Kunzite all unleashed their powers, obliterating everything in the vicinity. The Dark General was beset on both sides, but he shrugged off their every attack. Bombs and ki blasts alike splashed harmlessly off his shield, while he answered with wave upon wave of magical annihilation. Nevertheless, it was already clear to Cologne what the outcome would be. Kunzite’s shield was to powerful for them to break directly. So Cologne had Happosai take the final shot after she used the last of her strength to break through his shield. Cologne called on all her power for one desperate chance when Kunzite next attacked sending out a beam of ki from her cane. The full power of her life force clashed with the might of the general's sorcery, and her strength was enough to destabilize his attack. The resulting explosion hurled the general back through the air, propelled by the force of his own overwhelming power. As she sagged to one knee Happosai used that moment to attack. Unfortunately Kunzite while hurt was able to recover in time and placed a telekinetic dome around Happosai causing his attack to detonate while contained with him. A deafening roar went up from the watching youma, on seeing the first true defeat in the battle. In Chapter 22: Final Stand, While they fought bravely it was long before they could no longer even defend themselves. Kunzite didn’t want to kill them , he wanted to turn them into youma for his army. Mousse pushed himself up to his knees. Around him lay the unconscious or semi-conscious bodies of the most powerful martial artists he had ever met. His only hope that Ranma’s plan works. So when the explosion echoed through the air it was the perfect distraction for the hidden weapons master. After hurling smoke bombs he grabbed the elders and dumped them all in a manhole making it look like they’d exploded to death. Cologne had been drifting back and forth at the border of consciousness through all this. She finally came to her senses hearing Mousse splash around after he transformed upon falling into the sewer. She quickly grabbed him Soap and Happosai and placed them on the same ledged that she fell on. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= Happosai has been spending less and less time around Nerima due to Ranma rise is strength and skill. While Happosai is still capable of defeating Ranma in a serious fight, it was getting harder and harder. Before, Ranma had only been able to win when Happousai's lust had caused him to make a large mistake. Now he was starting to catch him on even the small mistakes as well. And for Happousai, those small mistakes were getting easier and easier to make. The last time he'd been in Nerima he'd tried to go to one of his familiar stomping grounds—Furinkan high school—intending to drop in on one of the swimming classes and peep on the lovely sight of schoolgirls changing into their swimsuits. Unfortunately, not only had Ranma caught him before he could do it, but Ryouga had been with him at the time as well. The end result was a beating that had left him in a full-body cast for over a week. Once he'd gotten out of it, he'd decided to leave Nerima behind for a while. In Chapter 8: Foes in Need, Happosai finally returned to Nerima when he was ambushed by Pantyhose Taro. Not wanting to deal with his Godson Happosai decided to head to the Tendo Dojo to dump the problem onto Ranma. Much to his shock when he arrived instead of Ranma he found Ryoga talking with Sailor Saturn. Never thinking he would see a Sailor Senshi in the flesh he attempted to molest her only to be stopped by Ryoga. Though confused Saturn quickly came to her senses and joined him in fighting off Happosai. The combination of two dangerous fighters one of which was the exact girl he was currently enthralled allowed Ryoga to gain the upper hand launch Happosai outside. Unfortunately Uranus, Neptune and Pluto mistook Happosai for a feeble old man and attacked Ryoga to protect him. Saturn was quick to come to his defense and explain what was going on. Sadly that left them open to Happosai who wasn’t happy to find out that their suits were one piece. By this point Pantyhose Taro had figured out where Happosai went. While Ryoga just sighed in exasperation the Sailor Senshi could only gape at the new arrival, having no clue what to make of it. Pantyhose after a cursory and disdainful glance at them just roared and charged at where Sailor Neptune and Happosai stood. What happened next was sheer pandemonium Ryoga fought Pantyhose Taro, the Senshi tried to help only to be forced to fend off Happosai. He was stopped by Akane who threw his satchel and as he was distracted by the panties shoved a pair of mens boxers in his face, tied him up and threw him into the stratosphere. Abilities As he is the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai is considered very powerful and near untouchable. So much so that he was able to dance around all four of the Outer Senshi while molesting them at the same time. However, it is noted that he age is begining to catch up to him and he isn't as strong as he once was. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters